Aerosol cans are well known for dispensing many products such as, for example, shaving cream, perfume, antiperspirants, insecticides, paint, etc. Some of these products are dangerous to children, and some are damaging to clothes, furniture, etc. if inadvertently dispensed thereon.
Child resistant closures for different types of containers, particularly medicine containers, are well known. Some of these are now inexpensive to manufacture and have obtained credibility with adults.
Many attempts have been made over the years to provide child resistant closures for aerosol cans, examples of such being disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,349,969; 3,863,814; 4,130,220 and 4,353,483. However, there is still a need for a low cost child resistant closure for an aerosol can which is easy to operate by adults and has credibility with adults.